The present invention relates to a hammer driving method and a driving circuit therefor which is effective when used in the high speed operation of a dot system line printer, particularly when used in a kanji (Chinese Character) printer which uses characters of many strokes.
As is known, the dot system line printer is designed so that a number of dot hammers which are controlled by electromagnet means are juxtaposed with equal pitch on the carriage to print characters while being simultaneously shifted and having data signals applied to the electromagnet means. However, the high speed operation of the printer reaches a maximum limit.
Thus, a printer for Chinese characters provided with many strokes falls far behind in printing speed when compared to a printer used for English characters or a printer used for katakana, and in this field of art, the high speed operation of the printer is a significant problem to be solved.